


Acceptance

by ILeftMyOvenOn, ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/pseuds/ILeftMyOvenOn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning/pseuds/ILeftMyRefrigeratorRunning
Summary: All we can write is angst we're sorry--
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Acceptance

Killua stared into Gon's amber eyes, smiling softly and sweetly. Gon smiled back, placing his forehead against Killua’s lovingly and closing his eyes. “Are you sure about this, Gon?” Gon chuckled slightly before answering slowly, "I know we'll probably die during this mission and I want to make sure I'll always be by your side, Killua." Killua blushed at this, as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He made sure to take one last, long look at Gon’s face, examining it carefully and cherishing it. He loved the way Gon’s amber eyes shone, how full of emotion his round features were, his smooth olive skin. Killua took it all in, one last time. He grabbed Gon’s hand, holding it tightly, and took note of the indents and crevices scattered along it. They looked up at each other one last time, simply muttering "I love you". 

Killua and Gon knew this was the end for them, they gave it all they had but that still wasn't enough, tried so hard to maybe survive this but in the end, it came to what they had both expected for themselves: death. Killua clenched his jaw, yet was willing to accept that this was it. He turned to Gon, who’s clothes were stained with blood. His skin was cut and scraped. Gon turned towards him, his eyes meeting Killua’s with a sad, yet calm and accepting look. Gon reached a hand out for Killua, which Killua gladly took into his own.

"Hey, Killua?"

"Yea, Gon?"

The enemy they tried so hard to defeat prepared their final blow to end them both.

"Daisuki" Gon smiled sweetly at Killua, pulling him closer in their final minutes

The bright light of nen surrounded them, warning them they only had a minute at most to live.

"This is it, huh.." Killua smiled fondly at Gon, who smiled back

"Yup, never thought it'd end this early but I'm glad I got to die with you alongside me" Gon giggled slightly 

"Well, I guess I’ll meet you in the next life, eh?" Killua asked playfully as their time was coming to an end

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Gon exclaimed as their time reached its final seconds.

"See you soon, Killua!" Gon closed his eyes, letting small tears slide down the side of his face. 

"See you', Gon" Killua laughed, the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes finally falling as well. He pulled Gon closer to him. They shared one last smile before their lives came to an end. 

And in a second it was all over, Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck were nothing but memories to live in the hearts of loved ones. They were gone. They were gone and they would never come back. Holding each other close for all eternity, as though they were one.

**Author's Note:**

> All we can write is angst we're sorry--


End file.
